monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Ejyh/A Musically Horrifying Inspiration
A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration '- linia lalek autorstwa Liścia. Postacie przebrane są w stroje inspirowane piosenkami z różnych gatunków. Zgłoszenia razem z podanymi piosenkami proszę pisać na mojej tablicy. Opisy strojów również proszę tam umieszczać. Postacie Miyu Himura *'Linia: 'A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: 'Brown Eyed Girls - Kill Bill *'Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Miyu w tej serii ma ścięte włosy do ramion i pewną ich część upiętą z tyłu głowy. Grzywka dziewczyny jest prosta i przerzedzona, wchodzi przy tym lekko na jej oczy. Bluzka dziewczyny to biała koszula, popadająca w kremowy odcień, z szerokim i luźnymi rękawami przypominającymi te od kimono, które na końcu mają falbanki. Jest frywolnie luźna i ma dekolt w kształcie litery V. Na nią nałożony ma skórzany harness, a oddzielnie na szyi ma coś na kształt paska. Spodnie są czarne, skórzane oraz przylegają idealnie do ciała. Przewiązane są one paroma paskami po całej długości. Po bokach mają długie frędzelki. Talię dziewczyny ozdabia szeroki pasek, na którym znajduje się miejsce na broń. Wysokie, czarne kozaki na koturnie sięgają jej do kolan i ozdobione są podobnie do spodni. Lucas Cry *'Linia: '''A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: EXO - Monster ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Diana Eclipse *'Linia: A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: 'Ladies' Code - The Rain ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Varia Viride *'Linia: A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: 'Tiffany - I Just Wanna Dance *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Varia ubrana jest w czarną bluzkę na długi rękaw z wiązaniami na dekolcie. Do tego ma białe, luźne jeansowe spodenki z podartymi nogawkami. Pas ma przewiązany czarnym sznurkiem z frędzlami na końcu. Buty to bardzo wysokie, wiązane po całej długości czarne kozaki z zamszu. Z dodatków ma jedynie delikatny, czarny naszyjnik z małym piórkiem jako wisiorek. Włosy Varii są rozpuszczone i pofalowane. Grzywka wyjątkowo jest przerzedzona i ścięta na prosto. Heather Sharma *'Linia: '''A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Luna - Free Somebody *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Heather są spięte w wysoki kucyk, a grzywka falą opada na prawą stronę. Makijaż dziewczyny jest bardzo lekki, składa się z ochronnej pomadki na usta dodającej połysku oraz cienkiej kreski eyelinerem. Góra stroju to żółta, luźna koszulka z napisem "Somebody", wsadzona w spodenki. Na to nałożona jest siatkowana, biała bluza z materiału podobnego do płaszczu przeciw deszczowego. Spodenki mają wysoki stan i są czarne. Heather ma również krótkie skarpetki zakończone odstającą koronką. Buty to żółte platformy z czarnymi wykończeniami. Tomas Ragnar *'Linia: '''A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: BTS - Fire ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Tomas ubrany jest w czarną koszulkę z wcięciem w kształcie litery "V". Na to nałożoną ma połyskującą bluzę z czarnymi rękawami, a cała jest w czerwono-pomarańczowy wzór palm na tle zachodzącego słońca. Spodnie chłopaka to proste, czarne jeansy dopasowane idealnie do jego sylwetki. Podtrzymywane są przez czarny pasek, z którego zwisa cienki łańcuszek. Buty to czarne, nie zasznurowane martensy z czerwonymi sznurówkami. Jedynymi dodatkami są okulary pilotki zaczepione o bluzkę Tomasa. Haru Yamada *'Linia: A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: 'Melanie Martinez - Dollhouse *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Amelie Muroame *'Linia: '''A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: PVRIS - You and I *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Genievievie von Lamp *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: 'Filatov & Karas – Tell It To My Heart' ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Victoria Chainsmeow *'Linia: '''A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration 146822934804751374532.jpg *'Piosenka: INNA - Rendez Vous ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy duszki są mocno pofalowane, a dwa kosmyki otulają twarz dziewczyny. Ma na sobie koszulkę w czerwono-pomarańczową kratkę przywiązaną pod pępkiem. Na nogach ma krótkie, jeansowe spodenki i czerwone botki na czarnym korku. Przy rękach ma przypięte łańcuchy. Do lalki dołączono brązowy stojak i czerwony kapelusz kowbojski. Deborah Sleep *'Linia: A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration 20160712 092230.jpg *'''Piosenka: Macklemore & Ryan Lewis - Thrift Shop *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Deborah ma w tej serii rozpuszczone włosy. Założyła niebieską z długimi rękawami oraz puchowym kapturkiem, wyglądającym jak głowa króliczka (niebieskiego). Oczywiście koszula jest cała podziurawiona. Lewa ręka (z jej punktu widzenia) jest opleciona łańcuchem, który wychodzi też ze spodni. Debby nosi do tego wiśniowe, porwane legginsy. Jej buty również mają dziury, są to zwykłe skarpetki koloru turkusowego. Tsehaj Coffe *'Linia: '''A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration IMG 20160729 195914.jpg *'Piosenka:' Sheppard - Smile *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Boginka jest ubrana w strój inspirowany piosenką Sheppard - smile. Jej włosy są delikatnie falowane i podkręcone na końcach, na czubku głowy ma uczesane dwie muszelki w stylu wintage. Jej oczy są umalowane ryżowym i fioletowym cieniem, żęst ryżowym neonowym tuszem a usta niebieską szminką. Na prawej ręce nad łokciem ma swoją bransoletkę że stroju bazowego, jest ona szeroka, złota, ozdobiona zielonymi kryształkami i ziarnami kawy. Na lewej ręce na nadgarstku ma bransoletkę z ziaren kawy. Jest ona ubrana w różowy stanik i krótkie fioletowo różowe spodenki na gumeczce że sznureczkiem. Świetliczka nie nosi butów w tej stylizacji. Jej paznokcie są pomalowane na różowo. Leilani Hayes *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Jonghyun - White T-shirt *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Katherine Evans *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka:' Girls' Generation - You Think *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Kaveh Wyrm *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka:' EXO - Lucky One *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Blair DeGhoul BlairAMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka:' Awolnation - Sail *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Blair posiada długie,sięgające ud proste włosy które u góry zostały spięte w kucyk. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w kolorowy t-shirt na który ma założony szary sweter z różowo - niebieskimi zdobieniami oraz czarny krawat gargulka ubrana jest także w proste dżinsy w odcieniu wyblakłego błękitu po bokach ozdobione są szarymi "przetarciami" Blair ma na sobie również białe skarpetki oraz charakterystyczne okulary a także niebieskie kolczyki oraz bransoletkę z kluczem wiolinowym umieszczoną na jej prawej ręce. Buty Blair to szare trampki z neonowo pomarańczowymi sznurówkami. Szeheryzade Chaahate hain SzeheryzadeAMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka:' Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On (feat. MØ) *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Sze zostały mocno pofalowane i spięte z tyłu. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w Białe spodnie aladynki ze złotymi zdobieniami oraz kolorową bluzkę. Przepasana jest błękitną wstążką. Na prawej ręce ma założone dwie pozłacane bransolety a włosy zostały ozdobione różowym kryształkiem na wzór bindi. Buty dziewczyny to różowe pantofelki z zakręconym noskiem oraz złotymi tasiemkami które oplątują się wokół jej kostek. Mei-Lin Lang *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration Mei lin amhi.jpg *'Piosenka:' Alan Walker - Faded *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Mei - Lin ubrana jest w czarne,wyblakłe legginsy i tunikę z rękawkami w odcieniu wyblakłej czerwieni, Kotka ma na sobie także brązowe również wyblakłe buty i czerwone skarpetki. Jej włosy zostały rozpuszczone i ozdobione jasną,czerwoną opaską a grzywka zaczesana na prawy bok. Dodatkowo Mei posiada szarą bransoletkę umieszczoną na jej prawej ręce i czarny naszyjnik z złotą kuleczką. makijaż kotki to szare cienie i szminka w odcieniu wyblakłej czerwieni. Otto VonRust *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration Otto amhi.jpg *'Piosenka:' OneRepublic - Something I Need *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Otto ubrany jest w brazowy t-shirt na który ma założony biały,rozpinany sweter. Ozdobiony jest on wzorem szarej kratki,rękawy natomiast posiadają ciemniejszy wzór przypominający linie. Chłopak ma na sobie także proste,jasne spodnie z brązowymi aplikacjami u dołu i brązowe,nie sznurowane buty z czarną podeszwą. Jego włosy zostały zaczesane w lewą stronę ,posiada także prostokątne okulary w czerwonej oprawce. Genevieve Sequin-lux *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration Genevieve amhi.jpg *'Piosenka:' Fly Project - Like A Star *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Genevieve ubrana jest w niebieskie szorty z różowymi zdobieniami na dole,oraz w fioletową ,luźną lekko podartą bluskę. Kołnierz bluski został ozdobiony błękitnym "puszkiem" Bluska jest wielokolorowa jej wzór przypomina "plamki" w kolorach pomarańczowym,fioletowym i różowym. Ozdobiona jest także naszywkami z granatowymi gwiazdkami. Buty kosmitki to błękitne trampki z fioletową podeszwą i fioletowymi sznurówkami. Włosy Gen zostały ścięte do ramion i przefarbowane na ciepły odcień brązu oraz ozdobione granatowymi pasemkami. Grzywka dziewczyny jest całkowicie brązowa. Kosmitka jako ozdobę podsiada kolczyki przedstawiające niebieskie gwiazdki w obręczach. Jej makijaż to błękitne cienie i różowa szminka. San-Hee Yumeha SanHee aMHi.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: 'Justin Timberlake - Can't stop the feeling' ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii San-Hee ubrana jest w białą,lekko zaróżowiałą bluskę na którą ma założoną ciemno różową narzutkę z rękawami sięgającymi jej łokci. Duszyca ubrana jest także w sięgające poniżej łydki szare,luźne spodnie. Nogawki zostały ozdobione różowymi paskami. Na stopy San ma założone różowe skarpetki , Jej buty to czarne,lakierki z różowymi klamrami. Do ich boków zostały przyczepione żółte sznurówki z agletami przypominającymi kuleczki. Włosy duszyca ma rozpuszczone i rozwiane a jej grzywka jest nie dbale ułożona. Na jej głowie widnieje opaska w kolorze magenty. San-Hee posiada też błękitny naszyjnik z kwaitem wiśni. Jej makijaż to szare cienie i szminka w kolorze fuksji. Ally "Octo" Pus Ally AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: 'Jamiroquai - Virtual Insanity' ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Ally ubrana jest w błękitną koszulę z kołnierzem w ciemniejszym odcieniu,koszula ozdobiona jest czerwonymi "guzikami" u góry oraz również czerwonymi aplikacjami na dole, do koszuli został przyszyty brązowy pasek z żółtą klamrą. Rękawy koszuli sięgają poniżej łokci Ally. Dziewczyna ma na sobie także sięgające połowy jej łydek proste jeansy w odcieniu ciemnego granatu nogawki spodni zostały lekko podwinięte. Buty Ally to czarne adidasy z granatowymi sznurówkami. Włosy Ośmiornicołaczki zostały wyprostowane i rozpuszczone,sięgają jej poniżej połowy pleców. Grzywka Ally została zaczesana na czoło,dodatkowo jej fryzura została ozdobiona zielonymi pasemkami. Na głowie znajduje się czarny kapleusz z szerokim rondem,kapelusz został ozdobiony niebieską wstążką. Makijaż Ally składa się jedynie z jasno czerwonej pomadki. Trinette *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: 'Zara Larsson - Lush Life' ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Sonna Rotson *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: 'Pink - Just Like Fire' ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Poppy Hokkaido *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: 'Carly Rae Jepsen - I Really Like You' ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Charlotte Mothman *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: 'Demi Lovato - Made in the USA' ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Jay Asmod *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: 'Mans Zelmerlöw - Fire in the rain' ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Yivenn Raaben *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: 'Sia - The Greatest' ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Valeska *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka:' DIA - Paradise *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Włosy Valeski są rozpuszczone i lekko pofalowane. Ma na sobie cienką, ziewną, brązową sukienkę na wąskich ramiączkach. Przy dekolcie ozdobiona jest koronką, a u dołu materiał postrzępiono. Nie zabrakło także na niej jednej małej bladoróżowej kokardki, umiejscowionej poniżej koronki. Oprócz sukienki upiorka ubrana jest w spoczywający na jej ramionach gruby, wełniany sweter. Również brązowy, choć jaśniejszym odcieniu. W tej serii południca jest bosa, a wianek w jej włosach składa się z jasnoróżowych kwiatów. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone linie Kategoria:Ejyh